1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack that can improve productivity by preventing appearance defects that is caused by an overflowing glue material that is used to install a foot rubber on the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery pack uses a chargeable/dischargeable secondary battery because of its low cost. The secondary batteries include a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery, a nickel-hydride (Ni-MH) battery, a lithium (Li) battery, a lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery and a lithium polymer battery.
The battery pack may be classified into a core pack in which only a protection circuit is mounted on a chargeable/dischargeable bare cell, a soft pack in which tubing is performed after a protection circuit is mounted on a bare cell, and a hard pack in which a hard case is formed after a protection circuit is mounted on a bare cell.
The bare cell means a battery itself in which additional elements such as the protection circuit and the like are completely not mounted and is classified into a prismatic type, a pouch type and a cylindrical type according to its shape. A plurality of cylindrical type bare cells is generally used for battery pack of a high capacity such as a notebook computer. The cylindrical type bare cells are mounted on the battery pack for the notebook computer, and are electrically coupled to each other in series and/or in parallel. Further, a separator plate of a certain width is provided on the bare cells coupled in series and/or parallel, and a circuit board provided with a protection circuit is located on the separator plate. In addition, the circuit board and the bare cells are electrically coupled by a plurality of conducting wires. Here, the separator plate insulates the circuit board from the bare cells and simultaneously supports the circuit board.
In a battery pack installed in a device such as a notebook computer, the hard case of the battery pack includes a foot rubber provided at a corner of a bottom surface of the hard case for buffering the hard case against external impact from a surface the hard case is laid on.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a foot rubber installing part of a battery pack. FIG. 1 shows a foot rubber installing part 152′ provided at a corner of a bottom surface of a case 150′. The battery pack shown in FIG. 1, however, has a problem that glue (bond) overflows out of the case 150′ when the foot rubber installing part 152′ is filled with the glue, and a foot rubber 151′ is inserted into the foot rubber installing part 152′.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating the foot rubber installing part of the case of the battery pack. FIG. 2 shows the overflowing glue through edges of the foot rubber 151′ when the foot rubber 151′ is installed into the foot rubber installing part 152′.
Therefore, as described above, there is a problem that productivity of manufacturing the battery pack is reduced because of an appearance defect caused by the overflowing glue material when the glue overflows out of the foot rubber installing part of the case.